That's So Cliche
by I'm Wasting My Time
Summary: Alfred and Arthur are roommates who get off on the wrong foot, but of course the cliches that only occur in fanfiction occur in their lives. This makes Alfred rather suspicious, as he is enough of a loser to "proofread" Kiku's fanfiction, so he knows an awful lot of cliches. Then again, it might just be useful that he knows how to woo a tsundere's heart. Rated T for filthy mouths.
1. Chapter 1

I, Alfred F. Jones, am not the most graceful of people.

Okay, I'm a hero. Sure, I'm amazing. Yes, yes, I'm quite possibly the most beautiful person you've ever laid eyes on. Should I be a woman, I'd be Miss United States.

Except I'm not graceful. Not one bit. So they'd have to scrap the additional 'and grace' when singing that song at the thing. You know what I mean, don't you? She's beauty and she's grace, she's Miss United States. That one. Except not grace. Alright, I'll stop.

Seriously, though. I don't even know how I fuck up this badly. But, I'm sure I won't do any worse then I already have. I'm joining a new school! Fresh start, you know? No way am I going to make a fool of myself, not here.

Background info is that I attend this academy and I'm bunking here because, y'kno, boarding school and what not. Only the best get to come here, actually. Which is weird because the Vargas brothers are here and, as much as I love them, they really aren't the brightest. I mean, they're handy, and they're sure as hell fashionable. But smart? Not really.

And of course something utterly stupid happened to the grumpier of the brothers. Hilarious, insane, and incredibly stupid. Which, for someone who's nearly always angry, isn't Lovino's favourite way of meeting someone. It does make me feel better for being incredible stupid myself, though.

Basically, Lovino had stopped to tie his shoe. He falls over things pretty easily, which is something I noticed when he tried to attack Feliciano's beefy friend, so I guess he didn't want to embarrass himself by falling flat on his face a second time in one day. At this point it was just me and him, because Feliciano was god knows where with our good friend, Kiku. Anyway, there Lovino was. I could see his face, and he was bent in such a way that his ass was in the air. Really, Lovino, what did you expect? So, this guy just swoops in with a grin and smacks Lovino's butt, proclaiming, "There you are, Gilbert! Hey, did you lose weight?" Once the Spanish-sounding dude shifted his gaze from Lovino's ass to his head, the dude realised that Lovino was most definitely not Gilbert. I could see Lovino's face reddening, his muscle froze as his mouth tugged down into a scowl.

"What the FUCK?!" Oh, Lovino, how I pity you. His voice can go pretty high sometimes. Lovino spins around, glaring at the Spanish dude, whose jaw drops. The dude takes a hold of Lovino's hand as he stares at the angry Italian in awe.

"Lo siento." I dunno if it's spelled like that. I'm sorry, I am a train wreck when it comes to writing. Especially when it's not even in English. Lovino's scowl faltered for a second, and he mumbled something back in not-English. I think it must have been Italian. The dude broke into a massive smile, and I bid Lovino goodbye and told him to text me later.

It is much past later, and he has yet to text me.

Anyway, here I am. In my room. I can't really be assed unpacking right now, especially since I'm waiting for my roomie to arrive. I'm super excited! I'm excited for that, and for the fact that this anime Kiku got me to watch is super cool! It's about giant naked people without any junk eating tiny clothed people who may or may not have junk (the audience have yet to be informed of this). I mean, what's not to love?

So, as anyone else would do when alone in their room with anime on their mind, I begin hopping about and acting out the fight scene between (spoiler alert man!) Eren who's in his Titan form and the Female Titan. I visualize the Female Titan dodging my punches in that swift way, whilst at the same time I am the one dodging the punches. Alright. Maybe I'm pretending to be both at the same time. But they're both just so cool! Can you blame me?

Things begin to get intense with my little fight. At some point I just switch entirely into the Female Titan (except I don't have breasts and I'm not naked) and I swing my leg to kick at the air.

I'll say it again. I am not graceful at all. I don't even know how it happened, but my roommate (presumably) had opened the door and I'd just swung my leg and kicked him. There was a strangled cry as my foot hits his back, causing the boy to fall flat on his face. I then topple on top of him, which only triggered the boy to groan.

"I am so sorry!" I yell, pushing myself off of him and offering out my hand, "I'm sorry! Really, really sorry! I'll make it up to you, I swear!"

The fellow teen replies with a scowl. But that's alright! I befriended Lovino, didn't I? This guy should be a piece of cake! That in mind, I didn't kick Lovino when I met him. Whatever! The little Italian dude is a tsundere. I'm sure this little dude in front of me is, too.

"What's your name?" The little dude asks as he brushes himself off. His voice is as cold as ice, yet it's dripping with the sexiness that is the British accent. Fuck. I could listen to this guy speak all day, probably.

"Alfred," I rival his sexy British accent with my own sexy American one, "Alfred F. Jones."

"F?"

"It stands for fun."

"Really?" Oh, there's sarcasm in there now. "I think it'd be much better suited standing for 'Fribble'."

"Fribble?" I repeat the word in confusion. The Brit scoffs.

"Look it up."

"It's a funny word. Spelled how it's said?"

"Yes, it's spelt the same way it's pronounced."

"Spelt? That's not even a word."

The tiny Brit shoots me a look of disgust. Boy, we're sure in for a ride.

After having the Brit, who's still yet to tell me his name, force his belief of 'spelt' being a word on me, Lovino finally texts me. Apparently the guy who smacked his ass is his roommate. Wow. Did Kiku arrange all of this? I mean, it sounds like something straight out of his gay fanfiction. Not that I'm homophobic or anything. It's just the guy really loves to write about men falling in love with each other. Meaning that I, as his friend, have to read and review it. Thanks to Kiku, I'm sure I'd be excellent when it comes to fucking another dude in the ass.

Well, I hope Kiku didn't plan all of this. If he did, it's a pretty harsh move for me to introduce myself to my roommate by kicking him down because I was acting out the coolest fight from Attack on Titan. Totally lame. Though Attack on Titan is an awesome anime. Just sayin'.

Honestly, it's not as if I met the Vargas brothers and Kiku in an elegant way, either. That's what I was getting at in my first paragraph, y'know. I just really wanted to meet someone in a normal fashion, but clearly god hates me and has cursed me to be an embarrassing little fuck. I mean, Feliciano met me because my earphones weren't plugged in properly and he could hear me listening to the song 'Having Fun Isn't Hard, When You've Got A Library Card' from the show 'Arthur', and he then started chatting about how much he loved that show as a kid. I met Lovino when I was in class reading hardcore porn that Kiku wrote and Lovino must have been reading it over my shoulder next to me because he hissed, "How the fuck are you reading that with a straight face?!" Sounding confused yet impressed. I watched the horror on his face as he continued reading, and then I educated the boy on homosexuality. After that, we kind of just became friends.

As for Kiku, well, I met Kiku when I was watching The Lion King on my phone in another class (yes, I go on my phone a lot during class) and I'd started to cry, so he tried to comfort me whilst I pretended that I wasn't sobbing like a baby.

I'm glad the three of them managed to get into Hetalia Academy. I mean, we all went to the same junior high, and now we're here. At the tender age of fifteen, we are fresh meat at Hetalia Academy. Hopefully I won't be on my phone all the time here.

Pretty ironic saying that as I'm on my phone right now. Now that my roomie is here, I've selected my bed and pulled a few things out of my suitcase. I find out my roomie is called Arthur. He's not much for talking, but I think he'll warm up to me. Eventually. I'll just need to think of an excuse as to why I kicked him down in the first place. As I think out my reply to Lovino's text about how annoying the Spanish dude is, Kiku rings me.

"Hello?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see Arthur turn his head to me. Does he think I'm talking to him? Hah. Lame.

"Alfred!" Is it bad I can recognise the desperate tone in Kiku's voice? "I'm writing and I need a good word to describe something that isn't really important! Can you help me?"

"Something that isn't important?" I purse my lips in thought. Kiku's worse subject is English. I see a grin begin to grow on Arthur's face.

"How about fribble?" Arthur suggests, and I pass the suggestion onto Kiku. Once hanging up, I recognise the word.

"Hey!" I pout, taking my pillow and throwing it at Arthur, "You said my middle name was Fribble!"

"A fribble is a foolish person," Arthur explains as he laughs to himself, "or it can be a thing of no great importance."

"Still mean," I huff as I make my way over to retrieve my pillow, "I'm incredibly important."

Arthur hums something. Probably a protest, or something to mock me, but I can't be bothered listening. I have a flustered Lovino on my hands, anyway. Apparently his roommate is a flirt.

_**A/N:  
><strong>__So Hetalia Academy is a high school, and Japanese high schools have three years which go from the ages 15 to 18 (at least that's what wikipedia says). I'll probably keep it as something along the lines of a high school rather than a college. Anyway, let me know if this should be continued or not! And yes, there's probably going to be side Spamano because I love it. Are the characters too OOC? I mean, Kiku writing fanfiction tends to be pretty common (yea im sorry but i mean someone had to do it) and I just like the idea of Alfred being pals with Japan and Lovino, I don't really know why. I'll also admit that I have absolutely no idea where I'm going with this fic, so I'll probably never finish it.  
>I literally just googled "insults beginning with 'F'" when I found 'fribble'. If you have any faults with this fic let me know (but please don't be rude about it)~ <em>


	2. Chapter 2

First things first, I'd like it to be known that I look snazzy as fuck in my winter uniform. Arthur, on his nerd side of the room, looks like the absolute nerd he is. Nerd. Whereas I, joyous Alfred, look absolutely gorgeous in the dark blue plaid pants and white shirt with a snazzy black tie. After putting on my sweater, I try to put on my bomber jacket but suddenly Arthur is all up in my face about how the jacket is "against the dress code" and that I should "be wearing my bloody blazer, stupid!" Rude. I don't break eye contact with the angry dude as I slowly put on my bomber jacket that Arthur had rudely tugged off of me.

"You're just jealous that I'm hotter than you," I tell him. Clearly the little man did not want to hear that.

"Is that so?" he scoffs, "I beg to differ, you wanker. I have British charm. What exactly do you have going for you? The graceful ability to stuff ten burgers into your mouth?"

"My mouth is rather talented, but I happen to have overall attractiveness. I mean, have you seen me?" I twirl on the spot. "I'm a perfect ten."

Arthur's rooted to the spot. My, my, has he only just realised? I laugh, but it's such a shame I'm going to have to let this guy down so soon. I mean, I'm not homophobic, I'm just not gay.

"Did you just say..." Arthur begins slowly, "Did you just say that your mouth is rather talented?" I watch as the amusement pans out on my roommates face. Fuck.

"No."

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't."

"Well, as long as you don't elaborate on your talents. I'd rather not hear it, you know?"

"Shut up, Artie."

All the amusement is drained from Arthur's face as his expression turns into one of disgust. "Don't call me that." With those words, he's out of the door. You know like I said I could probably listen to that guy speak all day? I take it back. He'd just say mean things. The asshole.

Lovino seems to be getting on well with his roommate. I mean, Lovino's just ranting about him, but he's given the guy the affectionate nickname of "tomato bastard", and Lovino loves tomatoes, so essentially the nickname is "my one true love / bastard" which is the best you'd get with Lovino, really, since he's not one for romantic gestures. I mean, with girls he's great. The first time I saw him smile was when he was with a girl. But with boys, he's a bit more defensive. The kid's bisexual, and whilst he does get along better with girls, he told me he has a preference for boys.

Feliciano has also informed me of who he's bunking with. Apparently he's with his beefy friend, Ludwig, who has a less beefy brother, Gilbert, and then some guy called Rod? Roderich? Something like that. Feli thinks that I'd get on with Gilbert. Wait, actually, it might be the same Gilbert who has an ass similar to Lovino's. Does Feli think I'm friends with his brother just because of his shapely ass? Ouch. I am not that shallow. I like Lovino's shapely legs, too.

Of course, I'm just kidding. I'm actually meant to be listening to my English teacher, but I think it's best to let my mind wander during English lessons. I mean, it's all about creativity, right? Besides, I need to think of some words that Mr Fancy Pants won't even know. I mean, my brother speaks French. Oh, crap, I completely forgot to check if my brother's settled in well. Maybe I can ask him at lunch. Then he can teach me a French word or two. Maybe I could ask Lovino and Feli some Italian words! Artie sure as hell won't know Italian!

If I wasn't eager enough for lunch before, I sure am now. Mattie fits in well enough with the Vargas bros and Kiku, so I'm sure he'll be fine sitting with us. If he hasn't made new friends already. Like, I hope he has and all, but I could really use his French knowledge right now. So, when I spot my dear bro entering the dinner hall, I make my way to him with a grin on my face.

"Mattie!" I beam, "Wanna sit with us?"

"Okay..." God, Matthew has such a bad habit of speaking softly. What's even up with that? I can hardly ever hear him.

"By the way, Mattie," I begin as I lead him to our table, "Can you teach me some French?"

"Like what?" Again, so quiet.

"Something mean."

Mattie ponders for a moment, before settling on, "Je t'aime."

"What does that mean?" I ask, racking my brains on where I've heard such a phrase before. It sounds pretty similar.

"I hate you." Matthew smiles faintly at me.

"Je t'aime," I repeat it, grinning back, "Thanks, Mattie! Lovino, Feli, have you got any Italian insults I can throw at my roomie?"

"Vita mia!" Feliciano proposes with a smile.

"Cesso." Lovino says bluntly. I make a mental note of the phrases. Man, Arthur is going to get beaten tonight. Not in a physical way, of course. That would be wrong of me to start of a fight. No, he's going to get owned.

I chat to Mattie about how he's settling in. Apparently his roommate is French, and so the two can have conversations in perfect French and Matthew likes it because he prefers speaking French to English, but no one else really knows much of the language. Pfft. Since when did my brother become such a nerd? If I had known sooner, I would have saved him from being such a dweeb.

That being said, Mattie thinks that I'm a dweeb. He doesn't say it out loud, but whenever he'd catch me watching anime or reading fanfiction (that Kiku wrote for me to review I swear) or just anything of the like, Mattie would just let out a soft little laugh. When I asked him what he was laughing at, Mattie just smiled and told me how amazing I am. I asked him if he could elaborate on that (okay, so I learnt what elaborate meant that day and so I tried to use it as much as possible, sue me) and he just laughed again and said something about how I'm a completely different person at home than in public. Which is true. Even Kiku has told me so.

Which isn't really a good thing. Especially now that I have a roommate. I mean, so far only Mattie and Kiku are aware of how much of a loser I truly am. Lovino doesn't know that I love anime and all of that stuff, and he thinks I only read fanfiction when it's Kiku writing it. Hell, Lovino doesn't even know I wear contacts, and I'm sure as hell never going to tell him. I look awful in glasses. I hope Arthur doesn't find out, either. But that's gonna be a whole lot harder since he's my roommate and all.

I hope Arthur's not in our room right now. I need to hide my comic books and video games before he finds them. Do I have a lesson next? I don't really know. It wouldn't matter to miss just one lesson, anyway. Kiku can fill me in on anything important.

The great thing about Lovino is that he is also an undercover loser. Sure, the dude hides it in a different way, but if I propose the idea of watching High School Musical, I know he's sure as hell joining me. Lovino's next class is in about an hour and a half, which is just long enough to get through one of the movies, and I don't have any for the rest of the day. I stuff all my guilty pleasures under my bed (I bet you're thinking of porn, you disgusting little creature) whilst Lovino sets up the DVD. He chose the second one. High School Musical 2 does have the best songs. Besides, Lovino is still pretty worked up over his roommate, who apparently won't stop flirting with him, so I hope watching a movie will help take Lovino's mind off of things.

Which it does. Soon enough, the two of us are singing loudly along to the movie. It seems Lovino and I have an unspoken agreement that whenever we duet, he's all the male voices and I'm all the female voices. I guess that's just something he's used to with Feliciano, though, since Feli's voice is automatically very high and that would have left all the male roles to Lovino. Of course, this doesn't stop him from singing along to 'Fabulous', and it sure as hell doesn't stop him from mimicking Sharpay's dance. I'm doing the exact same, though, so I can't even tease him about it. Once we reached Sharpay's and Troy's duet, Lovino is perfect at recreating Troy's confused and slightly terrified expression as I lean against him.

Obviously, Lovino and I don't sing along to 'I Gotta Go My Own Way' because that song is absolutely heartbreaking. We may or may not be crying too much to sing. Can you blame us? It's a sad song. Once the song is over, Lovino wipes at his face and leaves me in order to go to class. I tell him to text me later and Lovino grunts that he will.

I continue the movie on my own. I'm sure you must expect that since Lovino is no longer with me, I must have lost the heart to sing loudly.

Oh, how wrong you are.

The next song is 'Bet On It' and it's my favourite song from the entire movie. So, like anyone else would, I stand up. I've seen this movie hundreds of times. I know this song like the back of my hand, and the same statement goes for the dance.

So, here I am. Dancing and singing very dramatically in my shared room, mirroring Zac Efron's actions perfectly. Suddenly he's skipping and twirling and jumping, and so am I. Finally I take the final stance, my legs apart and fists in the air, and that's when I begin to breath heavily.

"Wow." Oh shit. I turn to see my roommate who's stood leaning against the frame of the doorway. There's a smug little grin on his face.

"How..." I begin nervously, trying not to let my embarrassment and horror show on my face, "How much did you see?"

"I opened the door when you started singing the 'Did you ever' sentences." Arthur enters the room, still amused. "Honestly, do you never notice when the door's open?"

I groan, ignoring his question and returning to sitting down on my bed as I finish the movie. Really, how did I not see him? I did a whole ton of spinning and running around the room. If I'd been wearing my glasses, I probably would have noticed. But then he would have seen me in glasses. Really, god does hate me...

Arthur plops himself down next to me on my bed. When I shoot him a confused look, he cocks his head and raises an eyebrow. "What?" He frowns, "I doubt you're going to turn it off and so I'll be forced to listen to it, so I might as well watch it, too."

"You like these kind of movies?" I ask. Arthur rolls his eyes at me.

"Define 'these kind of movies'."

"Romantic comedies."

There's a pause. Arthur's hesitating. Finally, there is a mumbled "yes", followed by "now hush, Chad and Troy are rekindling their friendship."

I guess this guy might not be too awful. Perhaps he'll even duet with me. I mean, I doubt he will at first, but he'll probably fall in love with me eventually. I'll ask Kiku about it. He's an expert on these kind of relationships. At least, he writes them really well.

**A/N:**  
><em>I strongly believe that Alfred and Lovino are losers who became besties due to spending weekends watching chick flicks. I've decided this fic is probably going to be a tad similar to Switch Girl (in the sense that Alfred comes off as amazing and all that to his peers, but is actually the worlds biggest loser, and Arthur comes off as gross and all that to his peers, but is actually amazing) but I'm not entirely sure yet. Also, I think Lovino would have a deeper singing voice. Again, it's just something I think. Plus, Alfred would totally be proud for be able to hit high notes. C'mon. If it makes it any clearer as to how Alfred didn't see Arthur, it's because the movie was on his laptop and he placed the laptop on his bed so he could watch as he danced (though he did close his eyes for added dramatic effect). Also, I have no idea how schools work. Obviously. So classes are going to be all over the place. Sorry.<br>Oh, by the way, I know "je t'aime" is I love you, and not I hate you. And "vita mia" means "my life." But Alfred doesn't know that they're not insults, question is, though, does Arthur know?;) _


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur didn't sing along. He did, however, mouth all the word's in Troy's and Gabriella's duet. Every. Single. One.

Once the movie is over, we watch the third one. It was actually by Arthur's suggestion. Neither of us sing along and we just enjoy it in silence. Once it's over, Arthur gets up and out of my bed. "Be quiet, will you?" He says as he makes his way to his own bed, pulling out some stuff from his bag, "I'm going to do some work. I'd suggest you do the same."

"Nah," I lay down on my bed with my laptop on my stomach, "I'm gonna watch some more movies."

"What part of 'be quiet' don't you understand?" I can hear Arthur's frowning.

"The 'quiet' part. Is that some fancy English word?"

"You're speaking English right now, stupid."

"Am not." I rack my brains for the phrases I'd learnt earlier. "Cesso." Lovino had said that, right?

"And what does that mean?" Arthur's emotions are so easy to detect. Right now, he is annoyed.

"Look it up." I reply. God dammit Artie, we just had a beautiful bonding moment over High School Musical and now you're ruining it.

"You don't know what it means, do you?"

"Of course I do." Alright, I'm lying.

"Then tell me, in your own words, what it means."

"Don't ya think I would have just called you it in English if I wanted you to know what it means?" Excellent save, me. Arthur sighs but I do a speedy internet search before he can reply and mumble, "It means toilet." Since Lovino was the one to tell me, I trust that it's most definitely an insult and probably slang. So, I take it the word means toilet, which is the most offensive translation I can find.

Arthur grumbles something about me being stupid and I decide against watching a movie. Besides, Kiku's probably updated his fic by now and would want me to read it and leave a review. Positioning myself in a way that Arthur won't be able to read the fic unless he was sat next to me, I begin to enlighten myself with a story of a certain boy fucking his best friend in the ass.

If you meet Kiku, you'd never expect him to write gay porn. He just isn't the type of guy you look at and think, "Wow, he's definitely a fan of men doing each other." I mean, he writes romantic stuff, too. I've definitely learnt a thing or two from his stories. But it's just something you wouldn't expect from him. Still, I guess no one would expect that I'm someone who reads it.

Kiku is currently writing a multichapter fic about a popular guy who falls in love with some little nerd boy but the popular guy is in complete denial about being gay, and he doesn't even know if the nerd is gay or straight or bi or any of the other sexualities out there. So, the popular guy does what any other boy with a crush does: he teases the nerd to the point it's just bullying. Harsh, don't you think? I trust Kiku to not make the story into something cliche and that the little nerd will stand his ground. I'm rootin' for you, nerd. It is hinted, though, that the nerd likes the popular guy back. I can't see why.

In the chapter I'm currently reading, the nerd is confronting the popular boy. I feel like a proud father as the nerd folds his arms across his chest and asks why the popular boy is being so mean. The popular boy feels guilty, and suddenly a confession is rolling out of him. Damn, Kiku, you sure do know how to tug on my heartstrings.

The popular boy tries to blame the nerd for being so damn attractive, and that it's the nerd's fault that the popular boy is gay, and the nerd is just staring wide eyed at the popular boy. There's a brief silence between the two, and then suddenly the nerd is having his own dramatic speech. I notice the word 'fribble' in there.

You know when you're reading something and there's a build up and you can just feel something intense is going to happen? Do you ever try and put it off for as long as possible so that you're not rolling around on your bed squealing? Yeah, I'm putting that off right now. Gotta prepare myself, y'know? Naturally, I check Facebook in order to prepare myself for the fluff that is to come in the fic. Facebook usually just annoys me, but thankfully I have Lovino to lighten my newsfeed. For example, Feli made a status a few minutes ago saying something along the lines of "I'd kill my own brother for some pasta right now" and, naturally, Lovino isn't impressed. I like his comment on the status, which is just him challenging his brother ("I'd like to see you fucking try you bastard I'll put you in the fucking ground") and chuckle as Feliciano is probably apologising to his brother right now. Funny enough, Lovino rings me.

"Alfred!" I hear the familar angry voice that belongs to Lovino, with a faint wailing in the background that must be Feliciano, "Who would win in a fight, me or Feli?!" There's also someone laughing weakly. Probably Lovino's roommate, y'know, the one who slaps butts in greeting.

"That depends," I ponder over the question, "Is it a one-on-one or are you allowed a back up?"

I know Lovino's pausing to eye up his brother. "Feliciano would get that potato bastard in on this whether it's a one-on-one or not," Lovino finally responds, "So, I'd have to have a back up."

"Who'd be your back up?" Ludwig is pretty tough. I don't talk to him much, but sometimes Kiku and Feli go jogging with him and apparently he's pretty tough on them.

"Do you reckon that you could take on the damn potato lover?" Feliciano's pleads get more frantic as Lovino asks me the question.

"Dude, I could take on anyone!" I say with pride, "You know I could! No one's tougher than me, man, you should know that by now!"

"Yeah, yeah. So back to the original question: if it was you and me vs potato and Feli, who would win?"

"Me and you, duh." Lovino isn't going to fight his brother, though. I know that. Lovino threatens the poor kid, sure, but the worst Lovino would do is have a little cat-fight with Feli. It's actually kind of sweet how they get along. They never got to see each other much when they were kids. I can hear Feliciano's whimpering stop suddenly and his muffled voice is asking about me.

"Oh, Feliciano says it's been too long since he last saw you." Lovino sighs, "Do you want to come down to my room? Since he's here and all."

I'm pretty sure I saw Feliciano a couple of hours ago, but I agree to go nonetheless. Besides, I've been meaning to talk to Lovino's new roommate.

I set my laptop on my bed and tug on my bomber jacket. I tell Arthur what room number Lovino is and that I'll be there if he needs anything, but he just waves his hand with a 'As-If-I'd-Need-You-For-Anything' look on his face. Shrugging off his rude response, I make my way to Lovino's room. Feliciano throws himself at me, whilst Lovino is talking to his roommate. I say talking to, it's more that his roommate is staring at Lovino with such a loving gaze and Lovino's staring directly at me, without the loving gaze. I don't think Lovino's even noticing his roommate at all. If only Kiku were here; he's a great match maker.

"Alfred?" Feliciano says as he pulls out of the hug, "You wouldn't really fight me, would you?"

"Of course not," I grin, "I mean, you wouldn't kill Lovino for some pasta, would you?"

The worst thing is, Feliciano hesitates before he answers.

Naturally, Lovino is offended. Which is weird because Lovino had said the exact same thing, and now he's yelling at Feliciano and Lovino is calling his brother an ingrate for not loving him. I took this opportunity to speak to Lovino's roomie.

"What's your name?" Always good to know someone's name.

"Antonio," The dude answers with a grin, "You're Alfred, right?"

"Lovino's told you about me?" I'm a little surprised. I can't really think of what Lovino might have said about me. I mean, we're friends, but Lovino isn't necessarily an open person when it comes to strangers.

"Yep!" Antonio's grin just gets wider, "He said that the way that him and I met is even more embarrassing than the way he met you!"

"Yeah, I didn't smack his ass when I first met him," I laugh and Antonio laughs, too, "What happened after that, by the way?"

"I told him he's got a perfect butt, and he got embarrassed, yelled at me, and then stormed off," Antonio glances over to Lovino for a brief second, "I came to my room a bit afterwards and found him sleeping on the bed."

"Naked?"

"Naked." It's probably very bad I'm amused at Lovino's misfortune. "So, when he woke up, he was not impressed to see me. He yelled at me for being a pervert and a stalker. I told him that this is my room. He just got angrier."

"Do you two get along better now?" I ask, amazed that Lovino hasn't tried to fight this guy.

"He yells at me a lot, but I'm trying to think of a way for him to not hate me. When his brother came, he seemed very angry that I was all over little Feli." Ah, yes. Lovino is like that. "Do you have any ideas as to what I can do?"

"Give me your number. I'll think of a way and text you, yeah?" I like Antonio. I really do.

After exchanging numbers, Antonio and I turn our attention back to Lovino and Feliciano. The two are crying and swatting at each other.

"Crying makes them tired," I sigh as I pick up Feliciano. Lovino mumbles something in protest, but the drowsiness hits him like a pile of bricks. Lovino wipes at his eyes as he sways on the spot, and Antonio steadies him. "Get Lovino into bed. I'll take Feliciano back." Antonio nods before leading Lovino to one of the beds, and I leave with Feliciano on my back. I vaguely remember which room he's in. I do remember that there's Roderich or whatever his name is, Gilbert, and Ludwig. Do you reckon I'd be able to check out Gilbert's ass? In the most heterosexual way possible, I mean. I just need to know if it really is like Lovino's. Not that I check out Lovino's ass when he isn't looking. Alright I'm just going to stop talking.

I knock on the door which I think is Feliciano's room and I'm greeted by Ludwig, who's as muscular as ever. He glanced at me, then to Feli, and then back at me.

"Drinking?" Ludwig asks. I have to bite back a laugh.

"Crying."

Ludwig's stern face softens a bit as he shakes his head. "Of course." He lifts Feliciano from off my back and Ludwig slings the little Italian over his shoulder. "Thank you for bringing him."

"Take care of him, yeah?"

Ludwig nods. As he's about to shut the door, a head peeps out to see who I am. The dude has white hair and red eyes, which look totally cool.

"Who's this?" The dude turns to Ludwig, who rolls his eyes and frowns.

"The one Feliciano talks about," Ludwig's blue eyes flicker back towards me, "Alfred, right?"

"Yup!" I nod, "Alfred Jones. You're Ludwig, and you must be... Gilbert?"

The white-haired dude grins. Good on me for not guessing Roderich.

"I see I'm already famous," Gilbert smirks at Ludwig, who just stares at Gilbert in disgust. I wave my goodbye to the two (three, if you include Feliciano) of them before walking back to my room.

Has anyone ever read your diary? Or, god forbid, have you ever read someone else's diary? I may or may not have read Mattie's diary when we were kids. It was painfully obvious I had read it, though, since the diary was in plain sight and I was doing everything in my power not to look at it as I sat on my bed. The longer Mattie stared at me, the guiltier I felt. Finally Mattie asked me if I had read his diary, and I cracked and confessed but I most definitely did not cry and beg for him to forgive me.

Now, there's a very good reason for me bring this up. You see, I enter my room and find Arthur sat on his bed. He's sporting a furious blush and is doing his best not to look at me. Kinda rude, actually. I glance to my bed, where my laptop sits. It's as if my laptop is just staring at Arthur. Everything suddenly clicks.

I didn't close off the fanfiction tab. Blushing furiously, I turn to Arthur, who's now staring right at me.

"Did you...?" My mouth feels dry. Arthur averts his eyes. "Did it have... you know... _that_ in it?" I swear if Kiku wrote porn in that chapter, I'm going to kill him. And yes, I'm too shy to actually say the word 'sex' aloud. Sue me.

"No," Arthur shakes his head, "No, no. I mean, even if it did... Uh. Are you gay then?"

"What?" I laugh awkwardly, "Nah. I'm as straight as a ruler!" Arthur scoffs. "How much of it did you read?" I hope he hasn't, because I'm pretty sure the popular dude in the fic has said something along those lines and look at how straight he turned out to be.

"Well, I couldn't just read from the middle." Arthur's smiling slightly now, dammit, "So I read all of it. Did you write it?"

"No! My friend did. He wants me to read it and let him know if he should correct anything."

"Is your friend Francis, by any chance?" Arthur chuckles to himself.

"Francis?" The name is vaguely familiar. "Is he French?" I'm sure I've heard of a Francis before.

"Unfortunately."

"You hate the French?" I whistle. Yeah, because that's totally not racist at all.

"Only when it comes to the Eurovision. I do hate Francis all year round, though."

"Eurovision?"

Arthur looks at me as if I just tried to shoot him. He crawls out of his bed and joins me in mine, ordering me to search for Eurovision videos on Youtube. As I search, he begins to tell me how it began and all of that stuff. I pout at the fact that it began in order to fix up the mess that was left behind by the world war, and yet America wasn't invited to perform. That's probably because America would win every year, though. Arthur is suddenly ranting about how France never gives England any points, and it isn't fair because England built a tunnel to their country and it's because of France that England never wins. I really don't see how France is to blame, but I don't question it. Perhaps I can ask Lovino and Feli more about Eurovision.

I admit, some of the songs are good. I mean, America can make much better music, but it's good. I'll have to watch it when it's next on. Arthur returns to his own bed and flips through some of his books. Does this guy have any hobbies? It's really kind of depressing. I scroll through Kiku's fics to see if he's updated any others. I mean, I have to help Antonio win Lovino over, so I need to find a fic that fits their situation. I love Lovino, I really do, but his world is far too small. He needs more friends. Really. Ah. It's not by Kiku, but I think I've found a fic which might give me a few good pointers.

**A/N:**  
><em>I hope you're liking this! I vaguely know where I'm going with this. Sorry. Also, there's probably going to be a large part of Spamano in this fic and a steady building USUK. I know it's all over the place with Arthur being friendly and then being cold, but I think I'll probably cover that up in the next chapter. Also, there may or may not be PruHun. Sorry if you don't like that. I'll try and water it down as much as I can. Anyway, thank you again for reading, and I hope you're enjoying this so far!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur yells at me at some point to get off my laptop and go to sleep. Frowning, I switch my laptop off and roll over onto my side. What Arthur doesn't know, though, is that I'm now on my phone. I'm beginning to wonder if he's homophobic, with the way he asked me so awkwardly if I was gay. I wonder what he would have said if I told him I was?

It's around midnight when I suddenly remember something that might be important to Antonio. I hope me texting him so late doesn't piss him off. Especially when it might not matter all that much to him. It's nothing, really, but I think he needs to know that Lovino has a bad habit of badmouthing people. Except he's even more of a wuss than Feliciano, and so if they were to fight him he'd probably piss his pants. So, I tell Antonio to look out for the guy. I mean, it's more likely than not that he's gonna get in some sort of fight before this week is up. I end up exchanging more details with Antonio, such as snapchat and whatnot. Mainly because he wants to show me Lovino's sleeping face. Seriously Antonio, no wonder he thinks you're a creeper. I tell Antonio that Lovino isn't really one for people watching him sleep, and Antonio sends me a snapchat of himself pouting, and I want to burst out laughing. I think Antonio would be good for Lovino. I shoot him another text about Lovino's likes, save for the guilty pleasures Lovino and I both share. I'd tell Antonio about Lovino's dislikes, but there's nothing that's really major for Antonio to know. Other than the fact Lovino has an inferiority complex. Only Antonio doesn't need to know that just yet. Antonio seems to be very excited over the fact that Lovino likes tomatoes and I have to warn the Spanish dude that if he wakes Lovino up, it will not end well. Lovino knows Antonio likes tomatoes, though, but I guess Lovino pretended not to like them in order to avoid having anything in common with Antonio. Haha. Oops.

I have a really messed up sleeping schedule. I mean, I have class in the morning. I should go to sleep. But I can't. Instead, I'm just rolling around on my bed trying to tire myself out. I almost rolled off my bed in the process, but whatevs. As time passes one in the morning, I end up falling off of my bed. I sneak a glance to Arthur to make sure I haven't woken the grumpy guy up. You can imagine my surprise when I notice he's crying.

Yup. I'm on the floor, staring at my roommate who's shaking and weeping. I think he's still asleep, but I'm not entirely sure. I kinda feel bad for the guy, though. I crawl over to Arthur and begin to awkwardly stroke his hair. What else can I do, though? I have no idea what's going on in this dream of his. It can't be anything good. I mean, I've had my fair share of nightmares, but I don't think I've ever reacted like this. I almost piss my pants when Arthur's eyes snap open. Almost. I didn't. Honestly.

"What are you doing?" I think Arthur had intended to sound cold and intimidating, but instead he just sounds weak and vulnerable.

"You were having a nightmare, right?" Would it be awkward if I climbed into his bed? It probably would be. "What happened?"

"It doesn't concern you." Arthur rolls over so that his back faces me.

"I had a nightmare, too," I lie, "I'm really scared." I'm not, but I'm pretty sure he is. "Can I sleep with you?" There's a brief silence as I realise how inappropriate that sounds and I feel my face heat up.

"What happened in your nightmare?" Arthur mumbles, and I rack my mind for all the nightmares I've had. Arthur turns back to face me and pats on the space on his bed.

"Promise you won't tell anyone?" I slide into his bed. Arthur's pale and sweaty and there's a look of sadness in his eyes which I'm positive wasn't there before. Actually, now that I get to see them up close, I'm left speechless by how... green they are. They're like. Really green. Gorgeously green. You know the type of eyes you want looking up at you when-

Fuck. No. I am not thinking about that sort of thing whilst sharing a bed with someone. Ah. Arthur's waiting for me to respond. I take a deep breath as I recall the scariest dream I've ever had.

"I was running up some stairs with my brother, Matthew, because we were being chased by some monster," I begin, giving him that look you give when you're serious and you don't want the person you're talking to laughing at you, "I was holding Mattie's hand because he was scared. I couldn't see the top of the stairs but I could see the monster behind us. I kept running and running and running but the stairs seemed to be going on forever. Mattie was begging me to just give up and I was yelling at him that he should want to survive, not give in. Whilst I was yelling, the monster seized Mattie's head. I saw..." As pathetic as it sounds, I choke as I continue, "I saw the monster's claws pierce through Mattie's skull. It was just so... real. Blood was everywhere and Mattie didn't even scream or anything. He didn't have the time to. The last thing I had said to him was to stop being such a wimp. Then I was falling. The stairs, the monster, Mattie, they had all disappeared. It was just me. I was crying and falling. I think it was somewhere in New York. Just as I was about to hit the ground, I woke up. And saw you." I offer a weak smile. Arthur sighs and wraps his arms around me in a warm embrace. I'm confused, but it's nice. Strangely. Arthur smells nice. Like, not in a creepy way. But in a comforting way. "What happened in yours?" I ask as I try and find a place to put my own arms without it being awkward. I mean, I was sharing a bed with him because he's the one who had the nightmare, after all. Though being the one who's being held doesn't really feel heroic. Nice, definitely, but I'm sure I should be holding him.

"Nothing." Arthur states, "You're the one who had a nightmare. Not me."

"Then why were you shaking?" I look up to stare at him. Arthur glances away from me.

"Cold."

"But you were sweating."

"Go to sleep."

"Tell me in the morning." It surprises even me how easy it is to fall asleep in Arthur's arms. I mean, when I did actually have that nightmare I couldn't sleep easily. Even when I shared a bed with Mattie, I couldn't sleep. Perhaps its because I didn't really have the nightmare. I don't know.

When I wake up, it's not as awkward as I expected it to be. Mainly because I wake up first (shocking, I know) which gives me the perfect chance to slip away. Before I do, I can't help but admire how peaceful Arthur is when he's sleeping. He's pouting rather than frowning, and his huge eyebrows have relaxed from constantly being knitted into a scowl. I don't spend too long admiring the dude's face, though. I mean, I'm straight. Really. Really truly really. Not that it matters. But I am. Whatever.

Showers are fun. Don't you just love showers? I love them. They give me a reason to sing at the top of my lungs. Sure, it's early as fuck, but does it matter? Not really. Does it matter that I don't even know the words to the song I'm trying to sing? Not at all. All I know, and all I need to know, is the chorus. I mean, I know I promised not to let my dork side show to Arthur, but I'm sure he's aware of how "Obsessed With You" is an absolutely awesome song and definitely one that people should sing in the shower. Apparently that's not the case, though, since he's banging on the bathroom door and ordering me to hurry up and be quiet.

"You just can't appreciate good music!" I holler as I rinse the shampoo out of my hair.

"Oh, please," Arthur's probably rolling his eyes, "Your singing's tragic."

"Not as tragic as your face." Nice one, Alfred.

"Wanker! That was uncalled for!"

"Your face is uncalled for." Ooh, burn. Does this mean we're friends now? I mean, we're already bantering. Is that even a word? It probably isn't.

"What are you, twelve?" I step out of the shower as Arthur says that. With a towel secured around my waist, I tug open the bathroom door with a grin.

"And a half." A light blush dusts Arthur's face and he pushes me out of the way, grumbling something. I'm sure he's just overwhelmed by my hot bod. I'm pretty toned, y'know. I'll admit though, I'm worried I might be gaining weight. But that's irrelevant. "Hey, Arthur?" I call his name as I put on my shirt. Arthur yells a "yeah" from the shower to let me know he's listening. "Are you going to tell me about your nightmare?"

Silence. "Probably not." Arthur finally replies. Hey, at least it's not a definite "no, I'm never going to tell you."

"Well, just tell me when you're ready," I sigh, "Wake me up if you have any more nightmares, alright? I'll sleep with you again if I need to."

"S-Stupid!" Arthur stammers as he yells, "I only did that because you had a nightmare! It didn't benefit me at all! If- If anything, it was rather uncomfortable."

"Yeah, yeah." Like I believe that. Unless he means uncomfortable in another way. Which I really hope he doesn't. I'm such a pervert, I bet he didn't mean it in that way at all.

* * *

><p>I'm really good at playing pretend. Have you ever read the manga Switch Girl? I'm like the main girl in that. It's really good, by the way. You see, the girl is all popular and loved at school, whereas at home she's a loser who wears the same shirt three days in a row. Much like myself.<p>

Girls fawn all over me in classes. They're always like, "Alfred, oh, Alfred! Please help us with this math question!" and being the hero I am, I help them. Lovino's never impressed, but I think that's because I'm not paying attention to him. Which, sadly, means that I have to help him instead of flirting with the beautiful ladies and make sure that Lovino's sour face doesn't stick. Lovino does make some interesting faces a lot of the time. When I ask him how things are going with Antonio, there's a lovely mixture of embarrassment and absolute repulsion painted on his face.

"What's that meant to mean?!" Of course with Lovino's colourful language, he uses more cuss words in the sentence.

"I'm just wondering," I grin, "I mean, he is your roommate and all. Is it awkward?"

"That bastard wouldn't let it be awkward even if I wanted it to be."

"Isn't that good?"

Lovino shrugs. He's such a difficult child. "What about you?" Lovino asks, his green eyes flickering towards me.

I do that weird hum thing. You know the one where you're like hmm? Yeah, I do that.

"How are things with your roommate?"

"Good, I guess. Though it's not fair you're asking me since you didn't really answer my question." I pout, and Lovino's scowl makes its way back onto his face.  
>"Don't give me that," he snarls, pinching my cheek, "Feli pouts enough as it is. Don't make me have to put up with you, too." He releases my face and I rub the spot he'd grabbed, apologising. Hesitantly, Lovino adds, "I'll talk to you about it later. In private. Alright?"<p>

Ooh, this should be good.

* * *

><p>When we finally get a free period, Lovino pulls me to the emptiest place he can find. The Italian's face is bright red and he's playing with the bottom of his sweat shirt.<p>

"He... he keeps... calling me cute," Lovino's blush darkens as he speaks, "I don't like it... I really don't... I'm not _cute_. I mean, I'm handsome, sure, but cute? Fuck, little girls are cute." He stops, glaring at me as I snicker. "Not like that, you fucking pervert. Feliciano's cute. I'm not cute. I'm not cuddly and all that shit that's meant to come in the 'cute' package. Hell, the bastard tries to get me to share a bed with him whenever he thinks I'm nervous. It's been two days, Al! Two days! Like hell I'd be nervous!"

"But did you share a bed with him?" I didn't think it was possible, but Lovino turns even redder. I'm actually kind of worried.

"Shut up. He's just really toned, you know? Like... really fucking toned. He's a real fucking push over and a complete bastard, but he could probably kick my ass if he truly wanted to." I refrain from reminding my dear friend that _anybody_ could kick his ass if they truly wanted to.

"What are you trying to tell me, bro?" This question gets me a glare from my angry Italian pal.

"Let me finish, you damn hamburger bastard," Lovino huffs before he continues, "Anyway, I don't know what to do. I've got enough friends to deal with, you know?"

"Ah, yes." I count his friends on my fingers, except I'm only holding up one. "Me."

"Shut up, you're difficult, bastard. I've also got to take care of Feliciano. And I talk to Kiku. Sometimes."

"My bad. So that's _three_ friends. Wow, Lovino, how do you keep up with all these friends?"

"Don't make me punch you."

"Dude. Antonio would be a good friend to have. He likes you, bro, so go for it." Again, the redness returns to Lovino's face.

"How do you know that, asshole?!"

I wink at my friend before scurrying off. I hope he opens up to Antonio. I really, really hope he does.

**A/N:**  
><em>Arthur having nightmares will probably be part of the plot. If I can be bothered. I feel like these chapters are just getting worse and worse, and sorry if they are! I swear I'll fix everything soon. Also, I totally believe Alfred's biggest fear would be losing Matthew. I don't know why. Perhaps this is my way of telling you what Arthur's nightmare was about? Ahaha~<br>__Also, this will probably lean towards Spamano before it does with UsUk, though I promise they'll both be couples by the end. Thank you again for reading, and if I've messed up anywhere or it doesn't make sense, please let me know~_


	5. Chapter 5

I guess you guys don't want to hear any boring details about my day. As if there's even a dull moment in my life! I tell ya, every second with me is an absolute blast. I mean, I'm a strong believer in the saying: "Life's only as boring as you are." Inspiring, don't you think?

Anyway, during my free roam of the courtyard (I swear I do go to class, and if anything interesting ever happens during one of my classes I promise I'll tell you) Kiku runs into me. He smiles politely and I offer to go for a walk with him. With Kiku it doesn't really matter if he wants to or not, because the dude's too damn polite to say no. Which is a problem, since so many people will try and take advantage of that. Not that being kind is a weakness. It's just some people are assholes, you know?

Kiku and I talk about nothing of much importance. I tell him what I liked about his fic, and what I think he should tweak a bit, and he asks if Arthur's found out about my loser side yet. Well, he didn't say that exactly, but it's what he meant. I reveal how Arthur walked in on me singing and dancing "Bet On It" and how I carelessly sang in the shower. Kiku sighs, but there's a smile on his face. I ask him how he's fitting in, and apparently he's made a new friend called Elizabeta. He met her the same way Lovino met me; Kiku caught her gay fanfiction. Gay fanfiction which he wrote, actually. Naturally, the two hit off and all that jazz. We continue to discuss this new anime Kiku has recently gotten into when we stumble into some blonde dude. The dude's about Arthur's height, except he looks nothing like Arthur. The dude's hair is wavy and reaches his shoulders, and there's a bit of a beard on his chin. Also, his eyes aren't as nice as Arthur's. They're blue.

The dude stares at me with a look of confusion before snapping his fingers. "You must be Alfred!" He has a heavy French accent.

"How do you know my name?" I can't help but be suspicious. I really don't want bad rumours going around the school.

"I'm Francis!" The dude says with a smile, "Mathieu's roommate!"

"How'd you know I'm his brother?" I return the grin. I guess Frenchy can't be all that bad, if he gets on with my brother. I mean, anyone can get along with Mattie, but no one gives him the chance. It's really kind of sad.

"You're just as handsome as he is! I mean, you're how I imagine he'd look without his glasses. If you wore glasses, you'd look identical to him."

"Francis!" I suddenly snap my fingers as his words from his previous sentence sink in. I've heard that name before! "Of course I know you! Are you the same Francis who knows Arthur?"

"You know Arthur?" Francis cocks his head, his smile being replaced with something similar but much more wicked. I nod my head.

"He's my roommate. Is he okay? I really want to be friends with him but I don't know how to go about it."

"Arthur's weird." Francis shrugs as he glances to the side. The lights hitting him in such a dazzling way. I think he planned it. "There's not much more to say. Actually, I'd just give up on him if I were you. Oh! I know it's a bit of a long shot, but do you by any chance know Antonio's roommate?"

"Lovino?"

"That's the one!" A small breeze picks at Francis' hair. I'm pretty sure this guy can manipulate the weather in order to make him look good. "Is he really as cute as Antonio says he is?"

"Depends on your type of guy, really," I shrug, "I mean, he's Italian. And he's got this little curl thing coming out of his head." I gesture to my own fly-away lock of hair, and I twirl my finger to show Lovino's is much longer.

"Well, I suppose Antonio wouldn't lie about someone being cute," Francis nods. I'm tempted to ask just what exactly Antonio has said about Lovino, but I'm still super curious about Arthur.

"Hey," I just want to know about my roomie, alright? Don't judge me, "What does Arthur like?"

"His type? Probably blondes." Francis flicks his hair. "But in general, he likes unicorns and embrodiary and all that Grandmother stuff. He listens to punk music and likes scary stories and is a huge believer in magic. If you're weird enough to want to be his friend, just talk to him about Harry Potter. Honestly, Arthur fits into every English stereotype, it's as if he's the country himself."

I nod, thank Francis for his time, and then we part ways. Kiku and I begin chatting again.

o0o

"Arthur?" I glance to my roommate as I lay on my bed, "Do British people really eat beans on toast, or is that just a myth?"

"We do."

"And you have a queen?"

"Yep."

"Does the 4th of July piss you off?"

"Only when I see Americans make posts on all websites that poke fun at the English."

"But aren't all of the posts making fun of you Brits?"

Arthur's response isn't immediate. "Yeah," he finally says, "The 4th of July pisses me off. You're not going to be celebrating it, are you?"

"Of course I am."

Arthur groans, but he doesn't say anything.I allow silence to take over for a moment,watching as Arthur scrolls through his phone.

"Tea." I whisper the word, softly, and Arthur whips his head to face me. There's such an earnest look on his face, too! Like "tea? you have tea? I love tea! please! let me have some of your tea!" and you really can't blame me for bursting out laughing.

"What?" Arthur frowns, watching as I nearly fall off my bed from laughing.

"Your face," I pant, a new wave of giggles- no, not giggles, manly laughter, sets over me.

"Oh, yes, because that's not completely rude at all." I think Arthur rolls his eyes, but I'm laughing too much to see properly. "Alfred." There's concern in my roomie's voice, and I respond a little too quickly- which, of course, results with me falling flat on the floor. Silence takes over again, since I'm too embarrassed to talk and Arthur's probably being an ass and savouring the moment. And then he bursts out laughing.

Right. I'm not gay. I'm entirely straight. I like girls, trust me. But Arthur's laugh is the cutest thing I have ever heard. You can hear the way it bubbles and then erupts from his throat, and then it rolls off his tongue and just. His eyes are shut and his smiles huge and even those eyebrows of his are less intimidating. All in all, he just looks cute. No homo though. Really. I swear I'm not gay. The dude's just got a cute laugh. I'm gonna stop now. Oh, Arthur stops, too. Laughing, that is. Wait. I'm meant to be making friends with this guy! Like, I'm sure I can do it, but I don't even know how I became friends with people. It kind of just... happened, you know?

"So..." I'm still laying on the floor, "You like Harry Potter?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Wanna marathon the movies?"

Pause. "Why should I?"

"It's Harry Potter, man."

"How persuasive." Funnily enough, Arthur sets his phone aside and begins to move.

**A/N:**_ What am I doing? Where is this story going? Does it even make sense? I am so sorry._


End file.
